When Movies Meet Real Life
by StubbornTenshi
Summary: On set for the new Harry Potter movie the actors get a sudden unexpected visit from the real Harry Potter and friends. Hilarity ensues. Rated for randomness


When Movies Meet Real Life

**When Movies Meet Real Life?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Summery: On set for the new Harry Potter movie the actors get a sudden unexpected visit from the real Harry Potter and friends. Hilarity ensues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cut! Cut! What the hell is going on here?!" screamed the director.

On set Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton stopped in the middle of the bathroom scene from the 'Half-Blood Prince'. Looking around them they realised that they had some unwelcome visitors around them.

"Where the heck are we, Harry?" said a blond.

"How am I supposed to know that, Drake?" said a brunette.

"You're the one who apparated us here numbskull! So if anyone should know it's you!" the blond one retorted.

"Um…" Radcliffe started. "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your - wait a second! Har, that guy looks like you! You related or something?" asked the blond.

"Not that I know of…it's always a possibility though." The brunette replied cautiously.

"Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy! Stop whittering on and find out where we've ended up!" This came from a tall man across from them.

"Alright, keep your hair on, Sev." Said the blond.

"Did he say Potter and Malfoy?" said one of the movie technicians.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter and the ferret next to me is Draco Malfoy." said the brunette, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from the blond. "The people behind us are Severus Snape, who you've already heard from, Lucius Malfoy, Drake's dad, and my two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." At this an older blond man waved as well as a brunette girl and a red-head boy. "What's it to you?"

"But you're not real!" exclaimed Felton. "You're just fictional characters in the Harry Potter books!"

"Oooo Potter you've got your own books now." Snickered Draco

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Aww, you love me really."

"Don't be so confident of that."

Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry.

"Now, now children I think we've given the nice people enough trouble as it is, let's just find out what's happening and get out of here." reasoned Lucius.

"Yes, father."

"Okay, Lucius." Were the meek replies.

"Now, who are you and where are we?" said Lucius, turning to the rest of the room.

"You're barmy the lot of you! You've just appeared on the set of the Half Blood Prince and now you think you're the characters!" screamed the director, throwing his hands up.

"Half Blood Prince?! Where did you hear that name?" snapped Snape angrily, stalking towards the man.

"Sev!" warned Lucius, "These nice people just told us that we're fictional characters in some book about Harry here so they must know something about us. Though how they know in the first place is beyond me. Who wrote these books you're talking about, sir?" he asked the director.

"J.K.Rowling."

"Joanne?" asked Harry.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"She was a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Don't you guys remember? The one who helped us with our autobiographies for that article?" Harry said, turning to the others.

"That crazy woman with the quill fetish?" said Ron.

"Yeah that one"

"Who thought Dumbledore was gay?" said Draco

"Well, he is you know."

"Seriously? I thought it was just her imagination. Oh well."

At this point two thumps could be heard. Everyone turned to see both Radcliffe and Felton fainted on the floor.

The Slytherins and Harry exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Hmm…they always were a little wimpy I'm afraid." said the director, looking a little resigned.

"Should we move them?" said Hermione, peering over at the two teens on the floor.

"Nah. Leave them there. They'll wake up eventually…" muttered Ron.

"Can we _please_ leave now?" snapped Snape.

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Draco.

"Come on then" said Harry.

And with that all of the wizards (and witch) disappeared with a _crack_.

The movie crew looked at each other then turned back to the set when they heard another crack. Harry was back.

"Heya, again. I just wanted to ask if you could tell Joanne 'Hi!' from all of us? Thanks".

Then he was gone again.

The crew waited for another minute to see if anything else was going to happen before looking at the director.

"Lets just get on with it shall we? Move these two off set and lets get filming another scene till they wake up." he said, walking into his office.

"Well that was weird." said one of the technicians. His co-workers nodded slowly before going back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well…what did you think? Good? Bad? Ridiculous?

Sorry to all of my 'Harsh Lessons' readers! I really am working on the next chapter and I'm almost finished! And it's longer than the first two chapters!

Ja ne!


End file.
